The invention relates to a grommet and connector for use with flat flexible cable wiring harnesses.
Traditional automotive wiring can pass from the interior of the vehicle to a door or trunk. At the point where the wiring exits the interior of the vehicle, the wiring must be protected from environmental elements and the interior of the automobile must be sealed from those environmental elements. In the past, the wiring used in automobiles was typically circular in cross-section and was easily sealed at openings in the automobile by utilizing conventional rubber or plastic grommets to seal the interior of the vehicle.
More recently, flat flexible cable has been proposed for use in wiring and wiring harnesses in automobiles. Conventional grommets are ill-suited for providing a seal on flat cable to prevent environmental elements, such as water, from leaking into the interior of an automobile.
Wiring harnesses include connectors disposed at each end for connection to a component or second harness. The connectors are also exposed to environmental elements such as water. Sealing the connector housing to prevent water from contacting the internal wires is desirable to ensure that no corrosion occurs within the connector housing. Providing a water-tight connector has proven difficult and expensive. Traditional solutions for sealing connector housings are not readily applicable to flat wire technology.